Matchmaking
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Tai sulks when he realises that everyone else has a date. Matt, Joe and his band decide to set him and Davis up. Will it work? Of course it will! The band are there! DAICHI, JYMATO, KOUKERU and TOSHIKEN (Toshiki is a member of the band and yes, he's a boy


Matchmaking  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
I wrote this as the Black Goddess's 'Congrats on Your Exam Results' present which is why it may be a little strange.  
It's DAICHI, meaning Davis and Tai. And there's JYMATO which is Matt and Joe. And there's KOUKERU which is Izzy and TK (that was a challenge by somebody else which I included in this one because I needed Izzy to be with someone! And there's TOSHIKEN which means Toshiki and Ken. Toshiki's a member of Matt's band (I can't believe I set Ken up with Toshiki!) And it's fluff!  
  
"Hey Matt, that went pretty well," Akemi said.  
"Yeah, if you carry on, you might actually be able to sing in tune!" Gendo said.  
Matt pulled a face at his band and began putting his guitar away, tuning out their chatter. He was thinking and didn't have time to listen to whatever strange thing the band were cooking up.  
"Hey Matt, you aren't thinking are you?" Toshiki teased.  
"Shut up," Matt ordered.  
"Matt's thinking everybody!" Toshiki called.  
Matt groaned.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Istu asked, cheerfully draping an arm over Matt's shoulders "Does it hurt?"  
"No," Matt said "And bug off Istu."  
"What, is your boyfriend going to get jealous?" Istu asked.  
"Yes," Matt said "He's very possessive."  
The band all laughed as Joe walked in.  
"Why are you always laughing when I walk into a room?" Joe asked gloomily.  
"You're paranoid!" Matt said "Come here."  
Joe grinned and walked over. Matt kissed him and all the band wolf-whistled.  
"Matt, why do they always do that?" Joe grumbled good-naturedly.  
"Ah, they're just crazy," Matt said "Shut up you lot and leave Joe alone."  
The band all laughed.  
"So anyway Matt, you were thinking...." Toshiki prompted.  
Matt groaned again.  
"It was about Tai okay?" he said.  
"You were thinking about Tai?" Joe said playfully "It had better not have been in a naughty way or I'll have to get jealous!"  
Matt snorted.  
"No. It's just that he's been really down lately, ever since Sora started making a play for me and I was just trying to think of how to make him feel better."  
Akemi opened his mouth.  
"No," Matt and Joe both chorused before grinning at each other. Akemi sighed.  
"Fine, if you'll pass up a perfectly good way to comfort somebody!" he said.  
"No Akemi," Matt said patiently "That's YOUR idea of a good way to comfort somebody. I was thinking more of a more permanent way."  
"Set him up with someone!" Istu said instantly "The whole reason he's upset is because Sora's interested in you. So find him someone else."  
"Sounds promising..." Matt said thoughtfully.  
"But who?" Joe asked.  
Matt frowned. There was a pause.  
"One of your other weird friends?" Gendo suggested after a moment.  
"But who?" Joe repeated "I'd have suggested Izzy but since he's now dating TK...."  
Matt pulled a small face. Joe put an arm round his waist. Matt had tried to understand why his brother wanted to be with Izzy but it was hard. It wasn't that Izzy wasn't his friend...and it wasn't that he didn't like Izzy....but TK and Izzy....?  
"Matt wake up," Joe said gently "Gendo's talking to you."  
Matt blinked and grinned sheepishly. Gendo rolled his eyes.  
"I give up on you sometimes," he said "Honestly! What about that girl, what's her name? With the glasses?"  
"Yolei?" Matt said. He snorted "No way! Tai and Yolei? That would be a very horrible coupling!"  
Gendo shrugged.  
"You know them both better than me," he said.  
Matt frowned, going through his friends.  
"Jun!" Akemi yelled "Palm her off onto him!"  
"Tai's my friend," Matt said "I'd rather like to keep it that way."  
Joe snorted.  
"You are aware that there's only one person in the Digidestined who is suitable," he said.  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"Who?"  
"Davis of course!"  
The band all cracked up. They'd all met Davis and their opinions of him were rather interesting.  
"Do you think it would work?" Matt said doubtfully "I always thought Davis was interested in Ken."  
Joe frowned.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Easy!" Gendo said "I'll rid you of the problem of Ichijouji, you work on setting those two up!"  
"Oh no," Matt said firmly "Gendo, you are NOT going to screw Ken okay? We'll have to think of something else."  
Gendo sighed mournfully. Joe rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Matt," he said "We'll be late."  
Matt sighed.  
"See you guys!"  
"See you Matt!"  
Matt and Joe walked out together, both trying to think.  
"We could just talk to Ken," Joe suggested.  
"Yes," Matt said "But we've still got the problem of how to get those two together."  
They walked in silence until the reached Matt's apartment. Then Joe grinned.  
"I've got it!"  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?"  
Joe grinned. Leaning over, he began to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. Matt began to laugh.  
* * * *  
Tai was lying on his bed, staring miserably at the ceiling. He was feeling utterly fed up and didn't care who knew it.  
"Tai?" Kari said "Tai, it's Matt on the phone for you."  
"Tell him I'm asleep," Tai ordered. He didn't want to talk to Matt right now. Matt was the last person he wanted to talk to.  
"He says he has something that he needs to tell you that's real important," Kari said.  
Tai scowled.  
"Tell him I've moved to another country."  
"Tai!" Kari snapped "I'm not your slave!"  
Tai muttered something under his breath and picked up the phone.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey Tai," Matt said.  
"What?"  
Tai didn't care if he sounded nasty or grumpy. He felt nasty and grumpy. There was a pause.  
"Tai," Matt said "I've got something to tell you. I hope you won't be upset or mad at me but I wanted you to be the first to know..."  
Tai slumped down. Great. Matt was about to tell him that he and Sora were going out.  
"I'm dating Joe."  
"WHAT?" Tai screamed.  
"Me and Joe are....we're going out," Matt said "We've been going out for a while now but we didn't want to say anything until we were sure it was serious. Are...are you okay with this?"  
Tai blinked.  
"Oh my God!"  
"Is that a no?"  
"No!" Tai said "I mean...Christ Matt, you never said anything!"  
"No," Matt agreed "Well, I was nervous. So you don't mind?"  
"Of course not!" Tai said "When are you going to tell everyone else?"  
"Soon," Matt said "Pretty soon. So it's okay with you then?"  
"Yeah," Tai said "Yeah, it's find with me. I'm glad for you."  
"Thanks," Matt said "You're a good friend."  
Tai smiled.  
"I know," he said.  
"Egotistical moron."  
"Oh shut up."  
The two of them chattered for a little longer about nothing important.  
"You know," Matt said "Out of both of us, I never thought I'd find a partner first."  
"No," Tai agreed, depression going through him. Sora would never be interested in him, even if Matt was spoken for.  
"I could set you up with someone," Matt suggested.  
"Like who?" Tai asked.  
"I'll think of someone," Matt said "Do I have your permission?"  
"Sure," Tai said "Whatever."  
"Great! Anyway, I'll see you soon okay? Bye!"  
"Bye," Tai mumbled.  
It just wasn't fair. Everyone liked Matt best. Girls were always chasing him, Sora liked him and now it turned out that Matt was dating Joe. Matt had everything.  
"Tai?" Kari said, peering at him.  
Tai glared at her depressedly.  
"Oh Tai don't look like that," Kari said "I'm sure you'll find somebody soon."  
"Matt's threatening to set me up with somebody," Tai said "It'll probably be Mimi."  
Kari grinned.  
"Somehow I doubt that," she said.  
Tai shrugged.  
* * * *  
Ken was walking back from his advanced chess club, arms filled with complicated notes, thinking about chocolate biscuits when someone walked straight into him, knocking everything he was holding flying out of his arms and onto the floor.  
"CRAP!"  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the person who'd run into him yelped "Oh....sorry!"  
"It's okay," Ken muttered, beginning to gather up everything. The boy knelt down to help him.  
"I am sorry," he said "Here, I'll buy you a coffee to apologise."  
Ken looked up, preparing to refuse. His eyes were instantly attracted to the boy's green ones that peered out keenly from under thick black hair. There was something intelligent in the eyes that made Ken take a second look. The boy smiled winningly at him.  
"It's the least I can do...." he said "Anyway, nice hot coffee....and it's starting to rain."  
It was, large drops of rain that felt very cold. Ken gave in.  
"Okay," he said "I don't want to get wet."  
'Great' he thought 'Terrific. Have some complete and total stranger buy you coffee. Marvellous.'  
"I'm Miyahara Toshiki," the boy said, leading him into a coffee shop.  
"I'm Ichijouji Ken," Ken said.  
"I know. But it's nice to meet you," Toshiki said "Okay, you sit down and I'll get the coffee."  
Ken sat down, sorting out everything he'd dropped. Toshiki sat down and pushed the coffee at him.  
"It's the cheap cup," he said, grinning "I'm a struggling musician and can't afford to spend lots of money."  
"How did you already know me?" Ken asked, then decided it was a really stupid question. Everyone knew him from magazines or the TV or whatever. He blushed. Toshiki smiled.  
"Matt pointed you out once," he said.  
"You know Matt?" Ken said, surprised "Oh....are you in his band?"  
"Yes," Toshiki said "I'm the one who holds it all together even if Matt and Gendo claim they do that."  
He grinned again.  
"And of course there's the fact that you're a super genius who everyone worships and adores," he said "Except when they're adoring us of course."  
He put his hand to his hair and struck a pose. Ken couldn't help laughing.  
"What's Matt told you about me?" he asked curiously.  
"Not much," Toshiki said "Most of it I learned from...other places."  
Something about the way he said it made it sound really suggestive and Ken blushed. Toshiki grinned, knowing he was unsettling Ken.  
"My little sister collects all the articles you're in," he added, his eyes sparkling "All over her walls. It's like a Ken Ichijouji shrine."  
Ken blushed a deeper shade of red.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"Don't apologise," Toshiki said "I rather like it. I know all there is to know about you."  
When most people said things like this to Ken, it annoyed him immensely. But something about the way Toshiki said it made him want to start laughing again.  
"That's not fair!" he protested "I don't know anything about you!"  
"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Toshiki said, leaning forward and smiling at him "If you're very, very good."  
Ken blushed again.  
"You're flirting with me," he said uncertainly.  
"Fun, isn't it?" Toshiki said, his eyes glittering.  
Ken couldn't help smiling at him.   
"What would you do if I told you that two guys being together was disgusting?" he asked, smiling.  
"Ask you why you were hanging around with Matt," Toshiki said.  
"Matt's...." Ken said slowly.  
Toshiki nodded.  
"Oh yes," he said "He's got a boyfriend."  
"No!" Ken yelped "I didn't know that!"  
"Oops," Toshiki said "I think I just gave a secret away."  
"It's okay," Ken said "I won't say."  
Toshiki smiled.  
"So you don't mind me flirting with you then?" he asked.  
Ken smiled.  
"It's flattering," he said "Even if it proves that you don't have any taste!"  
Toshiki laughed.  
"Finish your coffee," he said.  
* * * *  
TK's private cell phone rang. TK broke away from Izzy to glare at it.  
"You'd better answer," Izzy told him.  
TK sighed. Snuggling down on Izzy's lap, he answered the phone.  
"Hey TK, it's me."  
"Matt?" TK said "What's wrong?"  
"I need your help," Matt said "Yours and.....and Izzy's."  
TK blinked. Since he'd told Matt that he and Izzy were dating, Matt hadn't spoken to Izzy if he could help it, much less wanted his help.  
"Is he there?" Matt asked.  
"Yes," TK said "Izzy's here."  
"Good. Put him on."  
TK looked at Izzy.  
"Matt wants to talk to you," he said.  
Izzy blinked.  
"Huh."  
He took the phone.  
"Matt?"  
TK watched Izzy closely. Izzy looked startled. Then he started to laugh.  
* * * *  
"So is everything set up?" Joe asked, looking at Matt cheerfully as Matt hung up the phone.  
Matt nodded.  
"Everything's ready," he said "We only have to sort out the problem with..."  
His mobile rang. Matt answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Matt," Toshiki said. He sounded a little amused.  
"Toshiki?" Matt said "What's up?"  
"I've solved the problem of Ken Ichijouji," Toshiki said "As in, I have a date with him on Friday."  
"WHAT?"  
Toshiki laughed.  
"I've liked him for ages!" he said "I couldn't resist! And before you ask, it's not just for a screw, I'm actually going to have at least six dates before I even attempt to get him into bed!"  
"Promise?" Matt said suspiciously.  
"Promise! Well, probably anyway."  
"Toshiki...."  
"All right, all right. We won't have sex until he's ready. Right?"  
"Okay," Matt said "But you'd better not be just using him or I'll skin you Toshiki!"  
"I promise!" Toshiki said again "So is everything set?"  
"Yup," Matt said "Nearly."  
"Here's another thing to help," Toshiki said "I have told Ken of the plot and he's willing to help."  
"Toshiki!"  
"What?"  
Matt laughed.  
"All right, all right," he said "So what's Ken's plan?"  
* * * *  
Davis was kicking the soccer ball against his bedroom wall when Ken walked in.  
"Hey Ken," he said cheerfully "What's up?"  
Ken sat down.  
"Davis," he said after a moment "What do you think about gay people?"  
Davis looked at him.  
"I....I don't have a problem," he said after a moment.  
He stared at Ken. Ken swallowed.  
"Davis...." he said "Davis, I've got a date with another guy."  
Davis felt like he'd been walloped in the stomach. Ken was going out with someone else. Ken liked someone else.  
"Oh," he said softly "Right."  
"That doesn't bother you does it?" Ken said anxiously.  
"No," Davis said softly "I just..."  
He paused.  
"It doesn't matter."  
He kicked the ball again.  
"Davis are you....?"  
Davis looked at Ken. Ken looked back.  
"Do you....think of me that way?"  
Davis gulped. Then he nodded slightly.  
"Yes."  
"I didn't know."  
"No," Davis said, kicking the ball harder.  
There was a pause.  
"Davis, do you want me to set you up with someone?" Ken asked suddenly "I....I don't feel for you that way but I think I know a guy that does and I think you'd like him. Do you want me to try?"  
Davis looked at him.  
"Who?" he asked.  
Ken grinned.  
"Tai."  
"Tai!" Davis yelped "Tai doesn't like me! He couldn't ever like me!"  
"Wanna bet?" Ken asked with a laugh "Davis, I think he does."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way! Come on, why'd you think he gave you his goggles?"  
"I'd just saved his sister."  
"So?" Ken said "Davis, I think he likes you."  
Davis felt a slightly happy blush spread over his face.  
"Do you want me to try and set you up?" Ken repeated.  
Davis swallowed.  
"Okay," he said after a moment "Okay. You try."  
Ken laughed. Leaping up, he hugged Davis tightly.  
"Don't worry Davis!" he said "You won't regret this!"  
Davis wasn't sure. Tai....  
But he really did like Tai. He'd always admired Tai and they were very similar really. He was fond of Tai, Tai was nice, kind, friendly.  
Cute.  
Davis felt a small grin cross his face. He could think of worse things that going out with Tai. A lot worse things.  
If Ken could manage it.  
* * * *  
"Phase 3 done," Ken said "Davis is willing."  
"Right," Matt said "Now we need to start Phase 4."  
"How are you going to convince Tai that he wants to go out with Davis?" Ken asked.  
Matt grinned.  
"We have a plan," he said.  
"Who's we?"  
"Me, Joe, TK and Izzy," Matt said "It's going to work!"  
Ken grinned.  
"I hope so," he said "I don't want to see Davis upset."  
"He won't be," Matt said "Trust me. This is going to work."  
At least, Matt hoped it would.  
* * * *  
"Tai, it'll be good for you!" Izzy said "Come on Tai!"  
"I don't want to," Tai said.  
"Aw, come on Tai!" Izzy said "Please?"  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
"All right," he said after a moment "I'll go. But I don't intend to have fun!"  
"That's okay," Izzy said "No one asked you to have fun!"  
Tai sighed. Izzy had just talked him into going to one of Matt's gigs with him and TK. To be completely honest, Tai knew that he didn't want to go. Matt's gigs always gave him the feeling that everyone had somebody to screw except him. Going with Izzy wasn't going to help. While it was a sort-of-secret (ie, everyone knew, they just pretended not to) everyone knew that Izzy and TK were sleeping together. The only reason it was considered a sort-of-secret was because Matt didn't approve of their relationship. Considering that he was going out with Joe (and probably screwing him) Tai thought this was a little hypocritical.  
Tai tried to shake off his mood and listen to what Izzy was saying.  
"We'll probably meet up with Ken there," Izzy said "Did you know that he's going out with Toshiki Miyahara?"  
"No!" Tai yelped "Are you kidding? Ken with one of the band?"  
Izzy nodded.  
"We were all shocked," he said "But apparently, Ken's pretty ecstatic about it."  
"That's great," Tai said flatly.  
"Oh and TK's invited Davis," Izzy added "And Joe said he'd be there. So it'll be quite a group meeting!"  
"Davis," Tai said.  
Well, at least he could be pretty certain that Davis wasn't getting any. That was something. And Joe probably wasn't getting any. The silver lining of the very black cloud that had been threatening to engulf him for a while.  
Tai knew that having a relationship with someone wasn't everything. It was just that he really wanted one. That was all.  
* * * *  
"Hey guys!" Ken yelled, waving at them.  
Izzy, Tai and TK walked over to Joe, Ken and Davis. Tai noticed sulkily that Ken was glowing, looking better than Tai had ever seen him. It was disgusting.  
"You look really cheerful!" TK laughed at Ken "You haven't jumped into bed with him already have you?"  
Ken laughed and shook his head.  
"Haven't even had our first date!" he said merrily "But Toshiki's so cool! He phoned me last night and we spent three hours talking! Three hours! And then I rang him back because I'd forgotten to tell him that I like orchids better than roses which was why he'd phoned me in the first place!"  
"I hate you," Davis said "I can't handle the jealousy."  
He sounded like he was only half joking. Ken smiled at him.  
"Don't worry about it," he said "Someone will love you soon!"  
Davis shrugged. Tai sighed. He shared Davis's feelings completely. Ken was a little bastard and should be tied up and beaten.  
"That's just the beginning," TK said "Wait until you discover his really annoying habits, like kicking in his sleep, or his taste in food - ie he hasn't got one."  
His eyes sparkled.  
"Or that he's a rubbish kisser!"  
"Hey!" Izzy said, sounding hurt.  
"Aw, I didn't mean you!" TK said with a laugh. He kissed Izzy lightly on the lips.  
"Well he's not a rubbish kisser," Ken said.  
Everyone looked at him. Ken blushed.  
"I went round backstage to wish them good luck," he mumbled "And Toshiki said it would go better if I kissed him. So I did. And he kissed me back and then things got very fuzzy because I thought I was going to fall over and then Matt said that Toshiki had to put me down because they were having a last minute rehearsal. So Toshiki kissed me again and left. I want to go and screw him on Akemi's drum set."  
Everyone stared at him. Ken looked at them.  
"Er....did I say that last part out loud?"  
Everyone kept staring at him. Ken turned crimson and stared at the stage. Tai sighed and slumped. This just wasn't fair. Everyone really was getting some except him.  
He noticed Davis looking at him and smiled. Davis smiled back, blushing slightly. Tai frowned when Davis looked away. Why was Davis blushing like that?  
* * * *  
The concert went very well. Well, what Tai heard of it anyway. Ken kept leaping up and down and screaming his support. Eventually, Tai had lost his temper, lifted Ken up and carried him over to a free seat and dumped him in it. Even then, he could still hear Ken squealing.  
"He's revoltingly in love," Davis said, sounding sulky "It's horrible."  
"I know," Tai agreed, noticing that Izzy and TK were making out "Isn't it?"  
The two boys exchanged sympathetic looks, both understanding what the other was feeling.  
"Come on," Izzy said at the end "We're all allowed to go backstage."  
A flushed looking, very excited Ken joined them as they went. The band were chattering at each other, putting away their instruments.  
"Matt!" Joe yelled "Hey, great job buddy!"  
"Joey!" Matt said. He bounced over and sprang into Joe's arms.  
"Matt, stop it!" Joe said "And don't call me Joey!"  
Matt laughed and kissed him.  
"Can I do that to you?" Toshiki asked Ken hopefully.  
"I don't think I could hold you," Ken said uncertainly.  
Toshiki giggled. Going over, he wrapped his arms round Ken's shoulders.  
"So did you like the concert?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss," Ken said hopefully.  
Toshiki laughed.  
"Saucy brat," he said before kissing Ken passionately.  
Izzy and TK exchanged looks, then started making out again.  
"Oh this is nauseating, I shall be sick," Tai said sulkily.  
"To the casual observer; guess who's not getting any in this room," Gendo said.  
Tai tried to think of a comeback but couldn't. Eventually, he just glared at Gendo. Gendo smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hey," he said "Since you lot are all obviously dying for some action, do you want me to drive you up to Lover's Point?"  
"Sounds great, thanks," Matt broke off kissing Joe long enough to say.  
"Lover's Point?" Ken said, suddenly sounding utterly terrified. Everyone knew the rumours about Lover's Point, how people went up there to do things far too raunchy to be done at home and how some people even filmed porn movies up there.  
"Ah don't worry," Toshiki said "It's all exaggerated. And I'd take care of you..."  
He nibbled Ken's ear suggestively.  
"We haven't had our first date yet," Ken said half-heartedly.  
"Three hours on the phone is a date," Toshiki told him "This is our second date!"  
Ken giggled.  
"Well...okay. But I'm not doing....that stuff."  
"Okay," Toshiki said. He turned to the rest of the band "I'm going to be getting some tonight."  
"Obviously the words 'I'm not doing that stuff' aren't in his vocabulary," Davis mumbled.  
"We'll go!" Izzy and TK chorused.  
Tai saw Matt open his mouth, then deflate and go back to kissing Joe.  
"Right," Gendo said "I'll drive you all up there - including you two Akemi and Istu, I expect you can find some stray person up there to seduce - and then I'll drive Davis and Tai home. Okay?"  
"You don't have to," Tai began.  
"Nonsense!" Gendo said "Contrary to popular belief, I am actually a gentleman!"  
Davis opened his mouth to refuse when Ken kicked him. Blinked he looked at his friend. Ken winked.  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Davis said quickly "Come on Tai, it's impolite to refuse..."  
Tai sighed.  
"All right then," he said.  
"Good," Gendo said "Then everyone grab your stuff and let's go!"  
* * * *  
They got up to Lover's Point quickly.  
"Okay," Gendo said "Davis and Tai, you stay in the back of the van while I see Akemi and Istu settled."  
"We can handle ourselves!" Akemi said indignantly.  
"Last time I let you do that," Gendo said "You and Istu nearly ended up in that porn movie, remember?"  
"Oh yes," Akemi said.  
"See you later!" Gendo yelled.  
Tai and Davis looked at each other in the van.  
"It's not fair," Davis said sulkily "Everyone else is getting to go and screw somebody and we just have to sit here."  
"I've given up," Tai said flatly "No one's ever going to want me."  
He slumped down on the cushions in the van. Davis looked at him.  
"Don't be silly," he said "Lots of people want you! You're funny and you're popular and you're cute..."  
"Oh shut up," Tai said "No one wants me."  
Davis looked at Tai. Ever since Ken had suggested it, he'd been thinking about Tai more and more. He really was quite cute. And normally they agreed on everything. Their personalities had a tendency to synchronise when they were around each other. Ken said they were twins separated at birth only Tai was a few years old. It had made Davis laugh himself silly at the time.  
"Tai," he said "I....I know there's somebody out there who wants you."  
"Like who?" Tai asked moodily.  
Davis swallowed.  
"Like me," he suggested.  
Tai looked at him. Davis was glad it was quite dark in the back of the van.  
"I like you Tai," he said shyly "I think you're really cute. And...and I'd like to go out with you."  
"Me?" Tai said, sounding dazed "But...but why?"  
"Because I like you stupid, why else?" Davis said.  
"But...but..."  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Davis snapped. Leaning forwards, he kissed Tai very firmly. After a moment, he drew back.  
"Now can I go out with you?"  
"Another kiss like that might convince me!" Tai said with a grin. His eyes had lit up.  
"Fine," Davis said.  
Pulling himself onto Tai's lap, he kissing Tai hungrily. Tai responded, thinking that maybe people making out wasn't actually that bad after all.  
* * * *  
"Are they making out yet?" TK asked.  
"Not yet," Gendo whispered "Oh no...wait a minute....yes! Yes! Davis and Tai are making out!"  
Matt punched the air and grabbed Joe for a small dance.  
"It's a good thing they don't know about this window," Akemi said "Budge up Gendo, let me have a goosey."  
"Toshiki, would you put Ken down?" Istu said "We've got them together, you don't have to be quite so lovey-dovey."  
Toshiki made a very rude gesture and continued kissing Ken who seemed very happy about it.  
"Steady on Davis!" Akemi squeaked, staring in through the window "You've only just got together and you're practically....hey! Get your hand off his crotch you forward little git!"  
"What? Let's see!"  
In a few moments, everyone had squeezed round and were watching.  
"Tai, stop letting the little slut grope you!" Akemi said "Tai, I thought you were stronger!"  
"I think he's just desperate!" Gendo said with a laugh "With these three randy sets, the hormones are violent!"  
He looked round at Ken and Toshiki - who were still kissing while glancing over at the window -, at Matt and Joe - who were nuzzling each other contentedly - and at Izzy and TK - Izzy had his tongue down TK's ear.   
"Anyone want an orgy?" Istu asked hopefully.  
"No," five voices replied.  
"Oh come on Ken!" Toshiki said hopefully "Mass orgies are fun..."  
"That's a ninth date revelation."  
Toshiki laughed.  
"With the orgy on the tenth date?" he asked hopefully.  
Ken smiled and nuzzled him gently, not replying.  
"Davis has removed all of his clothes," Akemi announced "Does anyone have any popcorn?"  
Everyone laughed and settled down to watch the live show.  
* * * *  
"Shouldn't Gendo have been back by now?" Tai muttered, Davis cuddled warm in his arms.  
"'Sepct he's giving us the time to get it together," Davis mumbled sleepily.  
"What?" Tai yelped.  
"Ken was trying to set us up," Davis explained with a yawn "I think the others knew."  
"Matt!" Tai said "He was threatening to set me up with someone! Matt Ishida, you little bastard! You wait till I get hold of you!"  
Davis laughed.  
"Sleep now?" he asked pleadingly.  
Tai sighed. Snuggling down, he closed his eyes and dozed off, planing all the horrible tortures he would inflict on Matt in the morning. Neither he or Davis woke when Gendo started the van and drove them home.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
